


After The Fire: Queenie and Grindelwald

by SkyReader



Series: After The Fire [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyReader/pseuds/SkyReader
Summary: After Queenie joins Grindelwald she sees some things, she never thought possible.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Series: After The Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024912
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	After The Fire: Queenie and Grindelwald

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a few years ago on Tumblr but never here. So, enjoy some of my old One Shots :-)

When she first meets Grindelwald, his mind is carefully guarded. But she can feel that he’s telling the truth: Grindelwald doesn’t want to wage war against No-Majs, he wants them to be free. And in an act of desperate insanity she believes him. And follows.

It’s not that she never doubts. She thinks about her decision all that time when she walks in the cold hallways of Nurmengard and men eyes track her every move. She knows what men think when they see her. Has read their thoughts a thousand times and it made her uncomfortable (exept with Jacob, she had loved his attention). It’s crazy but the only place in the castle she feels safe is at Grindelwalds side. From him she never detected any inappropriate thoughts towards her. He even gives her one of his long, black coats and it makes her feel a little bit safer. 

It’s a few weeks later when it happens. Grindelwald returns from a mission and he is hurt. Badly hurt. He stumbles into this castle, covert in blood, clutches his wand like a lifeline and rasps “Trap…”. Some of his followers rush forward to help him but his gaze meets Queenies. It happens in the moment before and after he looses consciousness. The guard on his mind slips. And Queenie sees it all.

For a moment she is the Dark Lord himself.

She sees the face of a girl. She sits on a bed and smiles at him. There is sadness and so much guilt. This girl must have meant a lot to Grindelwald, Queenie thinks. Never would she have imagined that the Dark Lord was capable of such strong feelings. She thinks she could drown in it. Was this girl his first love? Was she…?

Then there is a young man. Red, curly hair, smart eyes and a cunning smile. The imagine is so much more vivid than the girls. And suddenly it’s so clear. There is love. So much love and passion. She sees through Grindelwalds eyes when they first touch. First kiss. When two halfs become whole. They were lost, Queenie realizes, lost without eachother. 

It ends as quick as it began with the girl dead on the floor. But Grindelwalds heart will always belong to his other half.

When Queenie comes back to herself, she touches her face and finds it wet. She has never felt so much love and regret in a person at once. She will never forget the betrayed look of the red haired man and she is sure the Dark Lord never will either.

She finds Grindelwald in his chambers on his bed, still unconscious. Linda already performed a healing spell on him. 

Lying there he looks so peaceful. On impulse she takes his hand. It’s in this moment that all her doubts vanish. She is glad that she chose love and freedom over secrecy and sacrifice.

He will built a world where she could love freely and without shame. And maybe she could help him in return to find his man again. Maybe they can get a happy ending after all.


End file.
